Cruelty & Forgiveness
by E.V. Delacy
Summary: Ota felt the air come back into his lungs as his heart froze once again into it's numb state. He could feel nothing more in his heart, there was no longer anything to sway him. "This is the only way…" He whispers, convincing himself, "This is the only way..." [OTA x OC] *Former Ota x Reader*
1. Prologue

**Haru's Apartment**

"It's over!" Kaoru cried, shoving Haru away from her, "I can't do this anymore!"

 _I can't do this to_ _ **Ota**_ _anymore_ …her heart twinged with pain, her stomach turning with intense shame. The guilt was too much. She couldn't continue to betray Ota.

Kaoru's heart cracked more and more every time she thought of cheating on him with Haru. It was too much to bear, even with the neglect she felt with Ota, he was the love of her life. And she knew, the only thing she was sure of, is that she had to tell him. She had to come clean about the last few months.

Kaoru couldn't **lie** anymore.

"Kaoru, what are you doing?!" Haru exclaimed as he helplessly watched as she ran around his apartment gathering her things.

She answers him, without stopping her gathering, "I'm going back to Ota, this isn't right."

"Kaoru, stop it." Haru pleaded soothing, but to no avail, then his tone changed, "I said stop it!" he shouts, grabbing onto her hand holding her full bag of clothing.

She stops her movement, shifting her eyes away from him, staying silent.

"What are you doing? You can't go back to him." Haru asks gently, and whenshe gave no answer, his eyes narrowed, seemingly realizing the answer, "What are you going to do, tell him about us? Do you really think he's going to forgive you for being in love with someone else?"

"I _don't_ love you." Kaoru affirms, in a quiet, soft voice causing Haru to release her hand as if he'd been burned, "He deserves to know, if I come clean with him on my terms, there still might be hope for us."

Kaoru couldn't bring herself to look at him, but she could feel the anger and pain radiating from him. She moves away from Haru and grabs her shoes, pulling them on along with her jacket. She quickly steps into the doorway stoop, her hand pausing on the cold doorknob as Haru began to speak.

"It won't be any different," Haru says coldly, "His work will always be more important to him. He'll break your heart when you tell him. You'll be all alone, just like you were three months ago, and I won't be here for you this time."

Kaoru's breath was shallow, his words bringing the sting of tears to her eyes. The pain and loneliness she felt all those months ago made her weak and desperate. She no longer felt that need when she was with Haru, but that was because she couldn't feel anything anymore. Kaoru felt empty without Ota, and Haru wasn't the remedy to that emptiness.

The girl turns slightly toward Haru, looking him straight in the eye, "That's a risk I'm willing to take." her tone was serious and final, "Goodbye." With that, she turns on her heel and runs out the door and toward Ota's studio.

Haru's eyes were raging with anger and pain as he clenched his fists together until he felt the pain of his nails enter his skin. He would not let her run so easily. He had put everything on the line for her, he had dedicated his life to her in a way that Ota never did and never would.

The raging, rejected man stomped over to his house phone and picked the receiver up roughly. He then dialed the phone number to the gallery Ota's work was generally displayed. The phone rang twice before an over-worked sounding girl answer the phone.

"Yes, hello, I was wondering if you had the phone number to Artist Ota Kisaki's studio. I'd like to make a commission request." Haru lied, not liking the answer she gave of taking a message and letting Ota call him back later, "No, I'd really rather talk to him myself, it's a very personal and important request, you understand, don't you?"

Not wanting to waste anymore time on the phone, the girl hastily gave him Ota's number without another word and hung up the phone. Haru then dialed his number and waited for the Angelic Artist to answer. It rang four times before he heard an answer.

"Hello?" The soft, tired voice of Ota answered.

Haru smirked as he gave Ota the words that would bring his entire world crashing down.

* * *

 **Ota's Studio**

Ota could feel his heart freezing over after the phone call. He numbly relaxed his arm down to his side, the cordless phone still clutched in his frozen fingers. His breathing was shallow, the blood coursing though his veins slowly consuming his skin with cold shock. The words from the man on the phone rang through his head, clear and wretched….

" _You should ask your unfaithful fiancee where she was last night…. You're a lucky son of a bitch to have such a…_ _ **giving**_ _woman._ "

"Unfaithful?…Who the hell is this?!" Ota had demanded into the receiver.

" _Better yet, you should ask her who she's been sleeping with the last three months…_ "

Ota's heart stopped, this had to be a prank, "Who is this! Tell me now!"

" _You should take better care of your possessions, someone might just…snatch them up when you're not looking._ "

Then the phone went dead.

Ota's throat was dry, and his body was numb. His exhausted mind was trying to comprehend what had just happened. This couldn't be happening, this had to be some sort of cruel joke. There way no way, she couldn't have…

"She wouldn't…" The words tumbled from his lips, his hand covering his mouth.

Kaoru loved him, didn't she?

And he loved her…

Ota's grip on the phone became like iron.

 **Had** loved her…

Ota's jaw clenched, gritting his teeth painfully. The cold hand of anger gripped his heart as he thought of her betrayal. He imagined her and her new man together, the thought of it made him physically ill. Another man making her happy, loving her in the way he did. Loving her **physically**.

In that moment, his love for Kaoru disappeared into anger. He gathered his emotions and shoved them far into his subconscious, until he couldn't feel anymore. Not until all that was left was his wrathful rage. He wasn't satisfied until he was simply a husk of himself.

At that very moment, he heard her stumble into the studio. She threw her belongings on the floor and ran through Ota's studio calling his name.

"Ota? Ota, are you here?" Kaoru called hurriedly, her breath coming in gasps.

There was no answer, and she continued to search until she found him standing like a frozen statue in the kitchen nook. His face was turned away from her, but she could feel the atmosphere around him was like ice and darkness.

"Ota?" Kaoru says his name timidly, your feet glued to the spot you stopped.

He didn't answer, and she started to take in his being. She could see the rigidity in his lean back muscles, his head hung down, and his fists were clenched into tight first…and in his right hand was the telephone.

Kaoru's heart stopped beating, her breath was scarce…Haru wouldn't have.

It took a moment for her to gather her voice, "O-ta-"

"Your _friend_ called." His voice was like cold stone, heavy upon her chest, "He told me everything."

Kaoru's knees began to shake, her whole body became numb.

And then her entire world came crashing down.


	2. The Mistake

_You were my sun  
You were my earth  
But you didn't know all the ways I loved you, no  
So you took a chance  
And made other plans  
But I bet you didn't think that they would come crashing down_

 _You don't have to say, what you did,  
I already know, I found out from him,  
Now there's just no chance, for you and me, there'll never be  
And don't it make you sad about it_

 **Cry Me a River by Justin Timberlake**

* * *

 **Ota's Studio**

"It's true," Kaoru whimpered, "It's all true."

The moment her knees hit the wooden floor, her tears escaped in floods from her bloodshot eyes. Her heart was breaking from pain of her betrayal. How could she ever be unfaithful to the man she loved? No matter how lonely or neglected she ever felt, he didn't deserve it.

Ota could feel his heart freezing over, his love for her being all but consumed by a new emotion. Hatred. How dare she betray him, after all he had done for her! He never treated her poorly and he was always trying. Always trying to maintain the relationship with her, always trying to make her happy, always trying to hold it together. But he knew, he painfully knew, that sometimes trying was never **enough**.

The very thought of his efforts being met with such a betrayal made the anger within him bubble up from the depths of his soul. The rash emotion spread through him, until it reached every inch of his being.

And now, seeing Kaoru kneeling before him, her arms wrapped around her torso as she sobbed pathetically, no emotion came. He felt as though the entire atmosphere of his studio had become colder, as if death had come to claim the remnants of his love for her.

He was reproached by the dramatic show she was putting on. Her whole body was shivering and tense, as if she was waiting to be struck by him. As if she were an inferior dog who had misbehaved. It made him sick.

"O-Ota, I'm so s-sorry," Kaoru sobbed, "I promise, I broke everything off this morning. It won't ever happen again. I love you, I love you so-"

"Just shut up." He snaps, cutting her short. She clenched her eyes shut and bowed her head even lower, his tone was commanding and void.

"Don't you dare insult me with anymore of your lies." Ota spats, her heart beating wildly with fear.

His shoes clicked loudly on the perfect wooden floor, the steps stopping only a few inches in front of her. He crouches down, placing a single, slender finger underneath her chin and raising her face to look him directly in the eye. He stares at her with stone cold eyes, causing her to shiver.

"I expect you and all your things to be removed from my studio and my apartment by tonight." Ota tells her firmly, "We are over."

Hot tears pooled in Kaoru's eyes, "Ota, please…" she whimpers helplessly.

Ota's eyes narrow into a glare as he rips his hand away from her and stands tall, his glare piercing her with fury, "Get your things, and get out."

Kaoru bites her lip to stifle a heartbroken sob as Ota brushes past her, walking out the door and slamming it after his departure.

In that moment, she could not control her tears. Sobs wrenched themselves from her lips, the grief she felt for the love they had single handily destroyed. The love she now knew could never be repaired.

* * *

 **The Gallery**

"I thought I made myself clear, we're over."

His tone tore through Kaoru like a sharp, jagged blade. She bows her head, her hands clasped in front of her gripping into tight fists. What had she expected? Kaoru had cornered him in the office of the gallery, on a night his work was being previewed for his upcoming New York exhibit. One of his biggest nights of the year.

This was an act of desperation, she could tell Ota was angry she had pulled him away from his party. What choice did she have? He refused to return her calls, and he refused to see her at Tres Spades or his studio for the last three weeks. He had forced her hand.

Kaoru couldn't let it end like this…

"Ota, please," she begged, reaching for his hand, "Please, you have to talk to me-"

"I don't _have_ to do anything." Ota snaps, snatching his hand away from her, and turning his body away.

"It meant nothing, _he_ meant nothing," her heart began to ache by Ota's refusal to look at her, "I never meant to hurt you, please-"

"I'm fine." He snaps, his harsh tone was strangely calm and sure. His emotions were closed off, hidden to her, "I am not so easily broken."

Kaoru's heart clenched painfully, she was truly losing him. Her breath came in shallow gasps as her eyes filled with hot tears. She swallowed the lump in her throat, her eyes now lowered to the polished flooring. Ota half turned back to her, his eyes searching her face, only to find her hidden behind a curtain of her hair.

Ota scoffed, his beautiful lip pulled back into severely beautiful sneer, "We're done here."

With that he turned on his heel and headed for the door, until he heard her meek, pained voice whisper…

"You are so cruel…" Kaoru's voice was light as air, but her words hung heavy with her pain, "You can't see…"

A numbing anger rose within Ota's chest, turning around with a narrowed eyes, "What the hell are you muttering?"

Large tears fell from her eyes and onto her shoes, her lip quivered as she thought of all the months of pain her endured by his hand. He had never hit her, nor ever spoken overly harsh words to her, but he did something even worse.

"You will never understand…"

He had **neglected** the love they shared.

"Stop being overly dramatic." He snaps, his eyes cold, "I will never understand _what_?" He punctuated every word through stiff lips, his face staying as still and as beautiful as a marble sculpture.

He would never understand that he had driven her to this point, that he had driven their love to this point. Kaoru finally understood, he would never see beyond the pain she had inflicted upon him. It was a direct and obvious pain she had caused, not like the kind he had set upon her. She couldn't blame him. She was sure no one would. And she had no one to blame but herself.

That was it…

At that moment, her tears ceased, and her heart thrummed with a dull pain. This would never work when she was the only one fighting. Why would he ever fight for something he blamed her for breaking? He had made his choice known, and there was nothing she could say or do to change his mind. In this, she knew it was over.

And there was nothing she could do about it.

Kaoru sniffled, wiping her eyes on the back of her hand. She takes a deep breath and steadies herself before raising her gaze to look directly in his eyes, something she hadn't been able to do in months. He met her gaze with a stare that made her shiver, but she no longer felt fear of his vacant emotions. Kaoru was finished.

"Nothing," she says, her eyes shining with pain, "Forget it. Forget everything."

Ota's eye became fierce as he opened him mouth to say something, but promptly shut it as she takes three steps toward him, stopping only a foot before him. Kaoru's eyes held a confident pain, an emotion that told him of her relinquishment.

"I'm sorry for crashing your party. I know its an important night for you," her lips curled into a half smile that never met her eyes, "I wish you all the luck in the world with the gallery in New York. I have no doubt you'll do well."

Ota's thin brows knot together in confusion as she brushes past him until her next words rung through the office.

"I won't bother you again." The pain in her heart made it hard to breathe, her voice barely above a whisper, "This is goodbye."

His face unraveled in surprise as she briskly opened the office door and rushed out, not once looking back.

Ota's breath was shallow, his mind blank, not comprehending the sudden change in the atmosphere. Pain slowly crept into his heart, his eyelashes quivering as he clenches his eyes shut to force the pain away before it could go any further.

This was what he wanted.

He had never wanted to see her again, but her determination was forced upon him after she had cornered him in front of the owner of the New York gallery. She hadn't given him a choice, but now it was over. He never had to see her again, and in the instant the door closed behind her, it became real.

He would never see her face again, no longer have to speak to her, or think of her, or…hold her…

Ota gripped the cloth of the white shirt over his heart as he forced the thoughts away. He would not allow this pain to continue, he would not allow a woman to ruin him. He forced the pain away, willing it to go back into it's dormant state with all of his other emotions.

It was over.

He felt the air come back into his lungs as his heart froze once again into it's numb state. He could feel nothing more in his heart, there was no longer anything to sway him. He no longer felt his love for her, nor the anger, nor the pain she had caused. He was again, shell of his former being.

"This is the only way…" He whispers to himself, convincing himself, "This is the only way."


	3. The Pain

**The Auction**

Eight months later, Ota had finally returned to Tres Spades after a six month stay in United States. The gallery had been a mega hit, and he was asked to continue his to travel with his gallery from New York, to Los Angeles, and finally to Chicago where he was able to leave his work to be reviewed for the next two months.

The reception had been a wondrous thing to see, the media and fan response had kept him busy enough to the point of mental exhaustion. He could think of nothing else, not even his life back in Japan. It kept him going, kept him from wallowing. Yes, he could confidently say he had not thought of Kaoru once.

Well, maybe once.

 _At least_ **once**.

American media was obsessed with the idea of celebrities and the fairy tale love that could spawn between them an their significant other. He could not count how many times a reporter had asked him if there was a "special lady who held his heart."

Every time. Every. Single. Time. Without fail, her face, along with her brilliant smile would flood the forefront of his memory. No matter how much he willed it away, no matter how he felt nothing for the memory, it would always appear.

Even with the memory, he would decline the existence of such a lady. He would also reject the idea of him even having enough time for such a relationship, which only seemed to fuel his newly found fan base of American women to stalk and chase him.

Ota happily left the country of strong willed women for a break. He welcomed the next two months as a well deserved relaxation to enjoy time at Tres Spades with his unorthodox group of auction friends.

The Mad Hatter's Tea Party was going off as it normally did. Eisuke was discussing Tres Spades matters with a group of well groomed businessmen in the center of the room, Soryu was speaking in hushed tones with his right hand man, Inui, in a far off corner, Mamoru was, of course, MIA until the auctions actually commenced, and Baba was putting the moves on two gorgeous women Ota recognized to be two famous Russian super models.

However normal this auctioned _looked_ , Ota could not _feel_ more unusual and out of place standing there with a flute of champagne in his hand. All of the drunk merriment dancing around him seemed to make him feel more somber than energy fueled. Everything in the room held such nostalgia for him. This whole city did, and as he tilted the flute of champagne back against his lips, his thoughts were of regret for ever coming back to it.

Ota drained the glass, and strode to the bar, placing the glass on the sleek granite top. The bartender immediately recognized Ota and promptly materialized in front of the Angelic Artist, ignoring the angry stare of impatient customers.

"What shall I prepare for you, sir?" He questioned elegantly with a slight bow.

"Scotch, neat." Ota responded with lack luster. The bartender nodded and quickly prepared the drink.

Ota glanced at the glass before taking it between two fingers and swishing it at the bartender expectantly. The man took the gesture in turn and filled the glass with two ounces more than the normal amount. Ota nodded in thanks, turning away and heading out the the lavish terrace, paying no mind to the sly eyes watching his every move.

The angelic man settled on the deserted terrace. He places his slender arms on the outlining balcony bar and gazes out into the city. He takes a swig of his uncharacteristically strong drink and blanches as the liquid fire settles into his empty stomach,

"An interesting choice of drink for a night such as this." A smooth voice comments, causing Ota to flinch slightly.

He immediately recognized the voice to be Baba's without having to turn around. Baba's heels clicked on the wooden balcony as he came to rest next to the somber artist. The slender thief's eyes loomed over the city, taking in the beauty of it's dazzling lights and architecture.

"It's been a stressful few months," Ota retorts softly, "Times like these calls for a stronger alcohol than the usual martini."

As Ota moved his drink to his lips once again, Baba's eye shifted to look at his friend. He took in the fact that his eyes were dull, lifeless just as his skin was without its usual glow. Ota's movements were ridged, without the normal fluidity they normally contained and his brow was knit into an unusual permanent frown. He was not the same person as when he had urgently left for America.

Ota slowly swallowed the alcohol in his mouth, savoring the burn on his gums and down his throat. He could feel Baba's intruding eyes upon him, trying to figure out the differences in him. Ota knew things were different, that _he_ was different, but he didn't want to change that difference. The difference made his life easier, and less complicated.

"I'm surprised you're out here," Ota commented, shifting his eyes to Baba, "You seemed to be enjoying the company of the Avilov twins."

Baba shrugged, "It gave me time to brush up on my Russian," he then rolled his eyes with a smirk, "But you can only stand to talk about their Prince Ivan for so long."

Ota gave a disgusted snort, and responded with, "Understandable." before tipping his drink back for a swallow.

Baba gave a laugh, "You know, I remember how Kaoru used to go on and on about him. She would say about how he was not only the most handsome prince in the world, but the most cordial and sophisticated one. It was always the best to see your jealously every time she brought him up."

Ota's face blanched at the mention of her name, causing a painful choke to come from his throat as the alcohol traveled down to his lungs rather than his stomach. Baba laughed, patting his friend on his back to help his regurgitate the aspirated scotch as he offered him a handkerchief from his pocket.

"I don't believe that is the acceptable way to drink such fine scotch." Baba's voice was light with laughter, which Ota did not reciprocate.

Ota could not find a retort, another uncharacteristic finding Baba could not accept. The infamous theif's face slowly lost it's laughter, knowing as soon as he mentioned Kaoru's name, he would get the answers he'd been looking for.

The golden haired artist wiped his mouth with the handkerchief, keeping his eyes trained to the ocean waves below. He could feel Baba's eyes on him, but he could not will himself to look back at his friend. He knew Baba had realized something in his reaction, and there was no way he was ready to admit anything about Kaoru.

However, as Ota waited for Baba to begin grilling him about her, Baba instead sighed and leaned deeper into his arms against the balcony bar.

"Talk when you're ready." his abnormally serious tone made Ota's stomach sink, "But we're not leaving here until you do."

The silence was thick, but not awkward. No matter what anyone believed about Baba, and his vivacious personality, he was unimaginably patient when the time called for it. Ota gave silent thanks to his friend as he leaned forward and put face into the palms of his hands.

It was no more than a few minutes before Ota began to speak, slowly at first, and then spilling every last detail to his friend. What Kaoru had done to him, what he had said to her, and what she had done to win him back. It flowed from his lips in a rush, like a dam had been cracked and shattered. It was relieving and frustrating all at the same time.

No matter what detail Ota described, he could feel nothing. The pain and anger he felt all those months ago would not come as it would for any normal person. It was as if he was giving a synopsis a movie he had just seen. He didn't cry, raise his voice, or describe any feeling to accompany it. He was completely null and void.

Baba quietly listened to every detail, not once allowing any emotion to appear on his face. He nodded and listened intently as the story went on. And once Ota was finished, there was a sense of disbelief in his tone.

"And so you ran away to America to get away from her." It was a statement, not a question.

Ota grimaced a shook his head, "The plans for America were already in place, this just accelerated the process."

"I see, and she hasn't tried to contact you again since that night?"

Ota shook his head, "No, but I had her numbers blocked before we left, so I don't know if she's tried again." He gave a low, dry laugh, "Not that I would care even if she did. She'd be wasting her time."

Baba nodded, rubbing his hand over his mouth in thought. Ota's empty eyes gazed out over the ocean, not really focused as he relived the events eight months ago.

They were silent for long while before Baba provoked a sign of emotion from Ota with one statement.

"You seem sad."

Ota's head jerked up in surprise as he gazed at his friend, "I don't feel sad." he paused a moment, his gazing dropping to his hands, "I don't feel anything."

"Do you regret rejecting her?" His question was asked with an even, strong tone.

Ota's eyes narrowed as his eyes snapped to Baba's face, "What are you talking about? Of course not. She cheated o-"

"Yes, but why would she cheat, Ota?" Baba asked, his face uncharacteristically serious.

Ota felt anger creeping into his chest, "Why the hell does that matter? Cheating is cheating. The reason for it doesn't matter."

"I understand where you're coming from, but you're not looking at the big picture." Baba explained, "You are only seeing your own pain, but what about hers?"

Ota's eye went wide, "Why the hell are you siding with her?!"

"I'm not siding with anyone, Ota." Baba's voice held an older tone, one that replicated an older brother, "I'm just trying to help you."

Anger was pumping through Ota's veins with a hot ferocity, "How is this supposed to help? I'm your friend and you're trying to guilt me and tell me I'm the one who's wrong!"

Baba's eye soften slightly, "You forget, Kaoru was also my friend. I can see your side, and it's understandable how you reacted when you found out what she had done, I would have done the same."

Baba admitting this extinguished Ota's anger slightly, enough to make him listen.

"But I can also see her side too." Baba's eyes shifted to the ocean, his gaze seemed far off as he thought of Kaoru, "You didn't see the pain she was in this last year. She has always been supportive of you and your dreams, she loved you and she was understanding of what your dreams required of you. Every time you'd cancel on her or stay away at your studio working at night, she got it. For two years, she put you first."

Ota's anger had all but subsided. His sight flooded with memories of her. Kaoru coming to his apartment late a night with food to make sure he'd eaten after he cancelled a dinner date with her, her sending him late night texts of encouragement on the nights he wouldn't come home. His brow crinkled in confusion as his heart refused to warm at these thoughts, not matter how precious they used to be to him.

He could only sit and listen as Baba continued…

"But this last year, we could all see that something had changed in her. She wasn't as happy or energized as she used to be. She was so worn and sullen, even when she won employee of the month and got promoted to staff supervisor, she didn't seem as excited as she should have been."

Ota's eye went wide. When had she been promoted? He wracked his brain for an answer, but none came. How could he not remember that? Something so important and big in her life?

Baba seemed to notice his expression, "But you probably didn't notice because of how tight and busy your schedule was at that time. She might not have even told you for fear of throwing your schedule into disarray to celebrate with her."

The ashamed artist lowered his gaze to his tight fists as Baba continued.

"You know, every time you wouldn't come home, or stood her up at a restaurant without giving her so much as a text to cancel or tell her you'd be late- it seemed to break her a little more. It's not a surprise that she looked for comfort else where, not after how much the person she loved most took advantage of her and neglected her."

Ota closed his eyes tight at the thought, had he truly neglected her? He couldn't remember, he couldn't even recall what her face looked like at that time. He was so wrapped up in his work, he couldn't even recall anything that had happened in her life this past year. How could he have been so blind?

Baba put hand to Ota's shoulder, "I don't condone what she did. Cheating on someone you claim to love is terrible," his eye soften slightly as he gripped his shoulder a little tighter, "But not unforgivable."

The frost which coated Ota's heart began to dissipate as he took his hands and ran them over his face and through his hair. He was silent for a few moments, allowing all the things Baba had just told him sink in. How could this have happened? How could he have **allowed** this to happen?

Baba gave his friend a reassuring smile, "She still works here, and still lives in the staff apartments if you want to see her."

Ota squeezes his eyes closed, and answers after a few moments, "I can't."

Baba blinks in surprise, as he takes his hand from Ota's shoulder, "What do you mean you can't? This is the part where you're supposed to realize your mistake and run to her an lavish her with your undying love!"

Ota shakes his head, "I can't, I still can't forgive her."

The slender thief's eyes widen, "W-what do you mean you can't forgive her? Were you not listening to anything I just said?!"

Ota pushes away from the bar suddenly, continuing to shake his head, "I can't see her, **especially** after what you just told me."

Baba looks at him confused.

"I didn't deserve to be cheated on just as much as she didn't deserve to be neglected." He begins to walk away, "This is too messed up."

With that, the angelic artist leaves his best friend standing on the terrace agape and staring after his retreating back.

"That was quite the dramatic scene." A deep commanding voice states behind the infamous thief.

Baba heaves a deep sigh, shaking his head with a smirk, "Sometimes a little drama is needed to get the correct response from your audience, Eisuke."

"It would seem you failed to get through to that particular audience member." Soryu points out next to the Hotel King.

"That's where your wrong," Baba grin glitters in the darkness, "Give a few hours and they'll be like the main characters in one of your smutty detective novels."

"I do **not** read those kind of novels." Soryu snaps coldly, resting his hand on the butt of his gun.

Baba puts his hands up in defense, "My bad…"

Eisuke scoffs, rolling his eyes, "What a waste of time. Lets go, the auction has already started."

"Yes, your royal highness!" the flamboyant thief exclaims with an overly exaggerated bow.

"Don't call me that, idiot." Eisuke snaps, turning his back and walking away briskly as Soryu follows suit.

Baba turns to have one last look at the moon soaked ocean as thundering storm clouds begin to roll in. He gives one last prayer for the salvation of the love Kaoru and Ota share before rejoining his friends.


	4. The Resolve

**Ota's Studio**

Ota couldn't sleep. Not after all he had just heard.

His mind and frozen heart were in shambles as he paced tirelessly around his studio. He unconsciously chewed his lip as his fingers fiddled with a loose button on his white painter's jacket.

When he had made it through the pouring rain to the studio, he immediately dressed for a night of painting. However, as he stood with the brush to create a piece, he found that no inspiration would come. He roughly turned through all of his sketches from America, only to find the inspiration was still hiding itself from him. Letting out a frustrated growl, he throws the pages to the floor and continues pacing. The only thing he could think of was everything Baba had confessed to him.

His thoughts clouded with Kaoru's pain stricken face. The moment he could see her heart breaking the day Haru had given the game away. The way she lost her light when he threw her out of his gallery the night of the party. How could he have been so cruel? How could he have been so _selfish_?

"Damn it!" he cries.

Frustration builds up in his chest and explodes with a growl from his lips as he kicks over a chair. The chair rocks and knocks over a thin framed shelf of sketch books and paints. Papers fly about in a flurry, Ota grinding his teeth as he watched the parchment hit the floor. Digging his nails into his tender hands, he falls to his knees before snatching up a sketch book and roughly flipping through the pages.

When he is still unable to find the inspiration needed, he loses his restraint and begins to tear page after page from the binding. After all pages from the book are ravaged, he continues onto another, older looking book. As the now fallen artist grips the edge of the cover, his hand freeze as he realizes which sketches this particular book holds.

The anger and frustration immediately dissipate. Ota's breathing slowed as his fingers move to the gold monogram in the middle of the leather bound book. He should have known as soon as the cover hit his palms, that it was the most precious of all the sketch books he owned. This personalized sketch book had been a gift Kaoru had given him for Christmas two years ago. He thought he'd thrown every remnant of her presence away after the split, how could he have missed this obvious relic of her?

Ota swallows hard as he gathers himself enough to stand and move to sit at the desk behind him. He gently places the book on the worn wood as he lowers himself into the stiff chair. Moments pass as his paint stained fingers kneed into his slender thighs, his cleared gaze stuck to the beautiful leather cover.

 _C'mon…_

Realizing how dramatic he was being, Ota gingerly takes the cover between two fingers and opens to the first page. His gaze was pleasantly met with Kaoru's. The first page was filled with drawings of her brilliant smile, her kind eyes, and bashful little smirks. He continued through the sketches, seeing each page filled with her many emotions and varied expressions.

He could remember how red with embarrassment she would turn whenever she realized he was sketching her as the two talked. A small smile reached his lips as he remembered how much he loved to draw her, his favorite subject. He gingerly flips through more pages, his eyes running over the nude sketches she had allowed him to do after months of convincing.

 _God, you were_ _ **beautiful**_ _._

His smile grew as he flipped through the pages, until his breath hitched on the page which held a large, detailed sketch. The image made his heart sore. Ota's fingers move to the thick lines of the drawing, tracing the outlines of her beautiful sleeping face. He remembered this sketch being of a late night when he came home to her asleep on the couch. She was dressed in a beautiful, flowing dinner gown, her hair curled and makeup light and pretty.

It was supposed to be their two year anniversary celebration dinner. However, Ota had gotten so caught up in his studio, he had forgotten about it. The pain he felt when he saw her sleeping figure on the couch that night was a pain he wished he could have forgotten. The next morning she did not yell at him, she did not cry, she merely went about with her normal routine. It was like it had never happened. Even now, he could not remember how he had made that blunder up to her. The fact that he couldn't remember made his heart throb with pain, he probably hadn't done anything to correct his mistake.

Ota leans back in the chair, staring up at the ceiling, his brow furrowed.

 _'Every time you wouldn't come home, or stood her up at a restaurant without giving her so much as a text to cancel or tell her you'd be late- it seemed to break her a little more each time.'_

Baba's every word cut deep into his soul. His slender hand clutched the cloth of his jacket over his heart to ease the pain. Ota's beautiful eye close tight, attempting to will his heart to stay in the unfeeling state where he found comfort.

 _'For two years, she put you first.'_

Ota could feel his heart cracking and splintering as all his effort to stop the emotions from welling within him failed miserably. He leans forward, covering his face with his large hands, his shoulders shaking slightly.

 _'She was so worn and sullen…'_

Images of Kaoru's tired, sad face flooded his mind. Scenes of her crying alone on the nights he didn't come home, the emptiness he saw in her eyes every time he looked at her. Ota's body began to shake from the immense emotional pain, his eyes squeezing tight.

"Stop it…" he whimpers.

 _'It's not a surprise that she looked for comfort else where, not after how much the person she loved took advantage of her and neglected her.''_

Scenes of Kaoru with the other man, Haru, played through his mind's eye. Another man holding her, kissing her, loving her. Showing her all the happiness he had deprived her of for so long. He couldn't blame her anymore. He was overcome with intense emotions as his heart thawed. Ota grips the hair near his ears, squeezing tightly to get Baba's voice to stop.

"No…" his teeth began to grind, his eyes still shut tight as tears rushed underneath his eyelids.

 _'You should take better care of your possessions, someone might just…snatch them up when you're not looking.'_

"No!" he shouts at the hiss of Haru's voice in his mind, "She's mine!"

Time seemed to freeze with the proclamation.

Ota's body relaxes slowly. His shoulders slump as facial muscles untwist, though his eyes stay closed. His breath, coming in heaves, slows to a silent rush of air as he leans back into the chair, his face to the ceiling.

The image of Kaoru, her face relaxed and eyes staring blankly is the last that remains within his mind. She looked so serene, and beautiful to him, standing there in her normal dress and loose hair style. Her image slowly turns to him, a small smile appearing on her lips as she opens her arms to him. Ota can do anything but stop the love from swelling within his chest.

In that moment, he knew what he wanted. _.._

Ota's tired eyes open to the ceiling, tears spilling freely onto the sides of his cheeks. His thoughts were finally crystal clear to him.

He still loved Kaoru.

He loved her and he wanted her back.

With this, Ota jolts from the desk, ripping the paint riddled jacket from his body and rushing out the door.

 _'Cheating on someone you claim to love is terrible…'_

Ota began to sprint through the pouring rain, making his way down the deserted streets, her face the only thought in his mind.

 _'But not_ _ **unforgivable**_ _.'_

* * *

 **Kaoru's Apartment**

 _SWEEEEEEE!_

It was nearly 2am when Kaoru's tea finally whistled.

She sluggishly wander over to the kettle in her silky purple robe, removing it from the burner and onto a plain hot pad. After retrieving a floral cup from the adjacent cupboard and placing a chamomile tea bag inside, she carefully pour the scalding water into the cup.

This had been a daily ritual for her since her break up with Ota. Eight months with what little sleep she was able to get birthed the necessity for 2am tea tea and mindless reading material had become a friend to her in the time she spent alone. The break up had changed her, though she was unable to see it until Chisato and Sakiko ambushed her with an intervention.

For the first three months of being without Ota, she had become a shell of what she once were. SHe never went out unless it was for work, she rarely talked to anyone, including Chisato and Sakiko, and her appearance suffered greatly with lack of aesthetic effort and unnecessary weight loss.

It was Chisato who finally broke and forced her into a secluded room with Sakiko and demanded she tell them everything. Kaoru conceded and told them the story from the neglect she felt, to the moment she met Haru, all the way to the moment Ota left her life forever.

Both young women had trouble saying anything at first, justifiably shocked by actions of their seemingly innocent friend. However, after the initial shock wore off, they became crusaders in keeping her busy enough to forget her problems. Which seemed to work, for a little while anyway.

With a sigh, she plays with the tea bag, dipping it into and out of the steaming water until it has fully blended into a beautiful golden hue. She takes the cup, along with a magazine over to her small table in her front room. She places the cup on the table as she kneels comfortably on a pillow, sprawling the magazine out before her as she let her tea cool.

The cold, glossy pages felt comforting between her fingers as she lazily flipped through the ads and poorly researched articles about relationships. Her eye is caught by an article which was titled, "Moving on and doing it gracefully!" Kaoru lets out a dry laugh while reading the article half heartily, almost spitting out her warm tea at one of their suggestions.

 _During a mid June interview, actress Mihito Yuna gives us some insight on how your favorite stars are moving on, post break-up! 'The best way I've found to move on from a tough break up is to have a meaningless fling, filled with lots of insane, meaningless sex!'_

Disgusted, she turns the page roughly. There was no way she could have ever done something so trashy. The very thought of it made her stomach churn with a familiar emotion. Being physical with someone else would have been like cheating on Ota all over again, and that was something her heart could never take again.

Kaoru would never admit it, but she was still as in love with him as the day he left her.

Her eyes gaze off into space as she thinks of Ota, only waking from her thoughts as a strong gust of wind from the raging storm outside rushes through the open window in her bedroom, blowing papers and books from the shelf beneath it. She jumps up from the table and run to close the window abruptly, shaking her head to clear all thoughts of Ota from her mind as she picked up the mess the wind had made.

Deciding it was time for bed, she places the cup in the sink before walking back to her room, throwing off her robe, and crawling into bed. She snuggles up to a large, fluffy pillow before leaning over to switch her bed side lamp off.

 _KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

Kaoru freezes as thundering knocks on her front door fill her room, jolting her from her sleepy disposition.

"Who the hell could that be?" she gasps, kicking off her covers and wrapping herself in her robe once again.

The knocks silenced for a few seconds as she takes a few cautious steps toward the door, only to thunder off once again, causing her to gasp and jump with fright. She finally makes it to the door as the knocks subside once again. She swallows the lump in her throat, standing on her tip toes to look through the peep hole.

To her surprise, no one is there.

"What the hell?" Kaoru whispers, automatically opening the door without thinking.

The exhaustion had taken it's toll on her brain as she takes a hesitant step out of the door, turning toward the staircase which led away from her apartment. Again, she doesn't see anyone who could've been wrapping on her door at this hour.

Her brows knit together in confusion, "How strange…" she mutters, taking a step to the side to turn back into her apartment.

"Kaoru!"

She hears a familiar voice say her name, causing every muscle in her body to go painfully stiff and rigid. With her jaw immediately limp, and eye as wide as the fullest moon, she slowly turns around to see a rain soaked, gasping Ota standing before her.

With his reflection in her eyes, her breath seems to escape from her, "Ota?"

He was as beautiful as she remembered. Even with his shoulders heaving like he'd just ran a marathon, his face and eyes were sharp and immaculate, accented sensually with his golden wet hair plastered to his alabaster skin. His thin, wet t-shirt clung to his every muscle as he breathed, making him look fierce with his eyes narrowed and glaring in her direction. He was too perfect, this was too perfect, there was no way he could really be in front of her.

"This isn't real…" she whispered, her hand reflexively covering her mouth as she was unable to register the situation in her mind.

Kaoru takes a weakened step backwards, which seems to throw Ota back into reality as he charges toward her, pushing her into her apartment and up against a wall to keep her from fleeing. She flinches at his rough touch, staring at him wide eyed and frightened.

He stands there, holding onto her, her back against the wall, glaring into her eyes for what seems like eternity. Every breath he takes is ragged and deep, the exact opposite of her scarce inhales. The pattering of rain, and claps of distance thunder are the only things to be heard with his uneven breaths. As the moments tick by, you watch as the emotions continually swirl in Ota's eyes, anger, passion, fear, and…uncertainty.

Kaoru's eyebrows knit together, puzzled, "Ota, wh-ah!"

She cries out in surprise as she is suddenly pulled to Ota's chest in a tight embrace. The words die in her throat as her brain struggles to realize what is happening. She stands, unmoving in Ota's arms, listening to the falling rain from outside the still open door. She stays silent, even as Ota's fingers begin to stroke her hair gently, reminding her of the early times in their relationship.

After a few agonizing moments, Ota finally speaks.

"How could I have been so blind?" His asks, his voice just above a whisper.

Kaoru's eyes widen farther at his words, her breath completely gone as he continues.

"You did everything you could to keep us strong and together. You worked so hard at your job and in our home, you helped me achieve all I ever wanted and I never supported you the way I should have. You were always so strong and all I did was break you down. I don't understand." his voice cracks with tears, making her heart ache as he held her closer.

Tears well in her eyes as she listens to him, his words still hung in the air, making it hard for her to breathe.

"Please forgive me, Karou." He whispers in her ear, "I am so sorry." her tears escape like rivers as she clings to Ota desperately.

"Please tell me this isn't a dream!" Kaoru cries, her hands grasping onto the chest his soaked shirt intensely.

Ota pulls away, cupping her face gently and pressing his lips to hers. She responds by kissing him back, desperately holding onto her sobs. He is the first to break the kiss, pressing his forehead to hers, still cupping her cheeks. She moves her hands from his chest to rest on his thin wrists.

"Tell me it's not too late, please, tell me you forgive me." Ota begs, his voice full of tears and he shakes his slowly head against hers.

"O-only if you forgive me first. I'm so sorry for everything." Kaoru replies, her tears falling onto his beautiful hands, "I love you so much, Ota. Please, let this be real."

Ota nods and gives a soft smile, opening his shining eyes to gaze into her tear filled ones. He wipes away her tears with this thumbs and seals her lips with a passionate kiss.

Kaoru responds by tangling her hands in his damp hair, pressing herself against his muscular frame tightly. His hands move across her bottom, pressing themselves under her thighs and hiking her legs high over his hips. He presses her against the wall roughly as his tongue searches her mouth, yearning to feel all of her. Her body responds with the same ferocity, teasing his lips with gentle nibbles and bites.

Ota lets out a deep moan, kicking the door closed and carrying her over to her bed before setting her down on the edge. He breaks the kiss to throw his shirt off over his head before his hands find her hips and push her farther back onto the bed. She cups his face, forcing his lips back to hers. His hands follow up her forearms before gripping her thin wrists and forcing them onto the bed above her head. He kisses Kaoru deeply once more before breaking the kiss and leaning back to look at her face.

"I love you." He whispers against her lips, his eyes full of his intense love for her.

Kaoru smiles, her eyes filling with tears once more, "I love you too."

Ota smiles, his hand falling to cup her cheek, his eyes communicating everything he is thinking and exactly what he wants from her. She leans her head up and give him a gentle kiss to show that she feels the same, allowing him to show her his love till the morning light comes.


End file.
